The present invention relates to integrated circuit systems and more particularly to filtering techniques to reduce simultaneous switching noise between transmission lines disposed in printed circuit boards (PCBs) and placing integrated circuits in signal communication, referred to as integrated circuit assemblies (ICAs).
During normal operations of the ICAs, close proximity of transmission lines cause inductively coupling of signals between adjacent transmission lines in the presence of a time varying current in one of the same. Inductively coupling of signals, in this manner, is typically referred to simultaneous switching noise (SSN). SSN may interfere with operation of the integrated circuit resulting in faulty operation of the same. As a result, there have been several attempts to reduce switching noise.
An existing technique to reduce SSN employs multiple low-inductance bypass, or decoupling, capacitors. Decoupling capacitors filter noise by “short circuiting” high frequency components of a noise signal and are often connected between each power plane and adjacent ground plane. However, the inclusion of additional components, such as capacitors, results in increased cost of production of ICAs.
A need exist, therefore, to provide improved ICAs manufacturing techniques.